


Crossed Wires-Prologue

by AgniKayos



Series: Crossed Wires [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bloodvines - Freeform, Church Prime, Gods, The InBetween - Freeform, ender dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Prologue to the Crossed Wires SeriesThe Inbetween, Lord of Time juggles jobs, training a helper, monitoring the timelines, helping Lady Prime with her dramatic Champions. They're stretched thin, who would blame them if they made a few mistakes.
Series: Crossed Wires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183211
Kudos: 9





	Crossed Wires-Prologue

Crossed Wires

  
  
  


Being Lord of Time really stretched them thin, ever since their Champion had come into his powers, they had to monitor the timeline closely, write out guides, slowly feeding him information. The downsides? The lack of rest, less time to recharge powers, and those fucking time-blips wandering around their fucking home. They hadn't worked this hard in centuries, last time they had help from Prime but she was busy with her own Champions and their insignificant drama. 

There were two occasions where they fucked up, and honestly, it wasn't bad. Was it? Ok, they had sent the wrong people back in time once.

_ "Fine, it was a whole group of people, six to be exact. They did travel back in time, per se, just to a pocket universe until Jacob's could sort it out." _ Inbetween ranted, accepting the drink handed to them. Storytime with the Gods was a wild night, usually spontaneous. Today Prime was missing, something about her dumbfuck of a Champion trying to resurrect himself. 

_ "I had to smudge the Timeline to bring Future Jacobs to clean the rest of it up."  _ They grumbled, raising a round of laughter from the other deities.

**_"Inbetween, Tell them about the time you dropped your champion into an alternate universe and left him there for months,"_ ** Ender said, grinning widely at the glare they shot towards her. 

**"At least tell us one, In, I'll help your other champion, Niki."** Bloodvines offered,

**_"I can confirm her spot in the Syndicate, but you have to tell us all of you're fuck up stories."_ ** They weighed their options, they knew Niki needed the company the Syndicate offered, as well as the power.

_ "Deal,"  _ They said,  _ "I'll tell one per Story night and so far I have three."  _ Nods followed his statement as the other gods settled around the table.

_ "Today I'm going to tell you about the time I opened a portal under six unsuspecting bystanders."  _


End file.
